


Where can he be?

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Anora wakes to find her bed cold and empty, so she goes on the search for her husband, the hero of Fereldan.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Where can he be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSigil/gifts).



> So it’s be well over a year since I wrote any fan fiction and published it. So I’m going to apologise for any mistakes, I also wrote this and posted it here via my phone :P 
> 
> Also this was heavily inspired by the first chapter of another Cousland/Anora fic on here written by SirSigil called “Of Queens and Prince-Consorts” I would highly recommend you go read it :) 
> 
> Anywya I hope you enjoy what I’ve created :D

It was storming in the city of Denerim, the sound of rain gently pattering on the windows of the royal palace as thunder quietly rumbled in the distance. Anora loved it when it would storm like this, she always found it helped lull her to a deeper sleep. But tonight was different, she was abruptly awoken when a large crack of thunder boomed directly above the palace. 

Now normally she would’ve slept right through the sound of thunder so close by, but not tonight. She frowned as she sat up in her bed and looked around, the light from the dying fire in the fireplace illuminated her chambers ever so slightly. She looked to her left and noticed the empty space beside her, a sad sigh escaped her lips. Her husband Aedan Cousland, hero of Fereldan, had a habit of leaving their bed. And not that she would ever admit it to him or anyone, but she missed his presence in their bed. She always found she would receive a better nights sleep if he was there with her, wrapping her in his warm protective embrace.

So with concern for his whereabouts and a selfish need to have him help her sleep better, she moved to the edge of the bed and found her slippers, her feet were cold enough already as her husband often told her every night. She went to stand but had to stop as soon as she began, she sighed and rested a hand on her swollen belly. 

“You’re as troublesome as your father,” she spoke tenderly to her future child and smiled. She couldn’t help but feel proud, she had proved everyone wrong, she had quashed the rumours that many had spread of her barrenness.

She took a deep breath and once again attempted to leave the bed, it was so much easier when Aedan was around. He would rush around the bed and help her before stealing a kiss, the thought of him only made her more determined to leave the bed and find him. So with a little grunt she managed to free herself from the bed and found her gown, wrapping it around her to keep herself warm as she began the search for her husband. 

As she opened the door to the royal chambers she was met with a small bow by the two guards clad in armour who immediately noticed her. 

“Your majesty,” they both said in unison. 

“Is there something you needed?” The guard to her right asked.

“Yes there is, my husband, have you seen him?” 

“Aye your majesty, his highness left for the armoury,” the guard informed her. 

“The armoury?” She asked and both guards gave her a nod. “Thank you,” she said and began to leave. 

“We shall escort you, your majesty,” the guard on her left said.

“No, it’s quite alright, you may stay here,” she said and the two guards both bowed. 

She walked the halls of the dimly lit palace, a few torches helped guide her until she came to the armoury. She noticed the light that shone through the crack at the bottom of the wood door, she slowly pushed the door open and laid her bright blue eyes on him immediately in the brightly lit room.

“Aedan?” She asked with a gentle tone as she walked up to him. 

“Anora, what are you doing here?” He asked as he turned to look at her, his face looking like that of a child who was caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she replied a little sternly but then gave with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest, his arms pulling her ever so closed into his embrace. He was always so warm she felt like she could fall asleep right there in his arms. “Are you okay? Was it another darkspawn dream?” She asked as she tilted her head to look up at him, his eyes were a little bloodshot and the skin around them seemed red and puffy. Had he been crying?

“No, not darkspawn,” he said, she could hear the hurt in his voice and the look of pain in his forest green eyes. 

“Howe?” She asked and he gave a simple nod. She held onto him tighter. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you had nothing to do with it,” he said and rested his chin on top of her head. 

“No, but Howe was my fathers man. My father should’ve…”

“I don’t blame him either, Howe was a monster, I think he was planning to attack my family no matter the circumstances,” he said and sighed. “I still see them, in my dreams, but I see him too, killing them slowly, painfully and I can’t do anything to stop him.” 

“Oh Aedan,” she said and stood on her tiptoes to reach up and give him a small but comforting kiss. She turned to see a sword on the table next to them, it looked as if Aedan had been cleaning it but she noticed it still had dried blood on it. “Is that…”

“The sword I ran through Howe’s guts? Yes, I keep meaning to clean it but I can’t bring myself to do the task.” 

“Then don’t, keep it as a reminder of all the challenges you overcame,” she replied and then smiled when she felt the baby kicking around her belly. 

She quickly took his hand and rested it on her belly. The smile that grew on Aedan’s face when he felt the baby kick, warmed her to her core. 

“It’s lively,” he said, his gaze solely focused on her pregnant belly. 

“Hmm, must take after you then,” she said teasingly, he lifted his head to look at her. “According to my father, I never kicked when my mother was pregnant with me.”

“Are you sure he’s telling the truth? You kick a lot in your sleep,” he replied with that signature smirk he always seemed to carry. 

She playfully smacked him on his arm. “Nonsense, I do not kick in my sleep.”

“I have the bruises on my shins to prove it,” he said, making Anora roll her eyes at him. 

“I’ve decided on some names,” she told him. 

“Oh? And what may they be?” He asked enthusiastically. Anora just smirked at him and made her way towards the door. 

“I guess you’ll just have to escort me back to our chambers if you wish to find out,” she said with a playful smile. This time Aedan rolled his eyes but he obliged his wife. 

“Well allow me to escort you back to your chambers, your majesty,” he said and bowed mockingly. 

He grabbed one of the torches off the wall and walked up to her, he opened the door and held it open for her, she was the queen after all. Once out into the halls of the palace, Aedan gently took her hand into his. Her hands were soft on his rougher calloused hands. They walked in a comfortable silence back to their chambers, passing by the same two guards from before who bowed in respect to the Queen and her Prince. 

Once they were in the room, Aedan helped her back into the bed. She could’ve done it herself but she appreciated his help nonetheless. With eagerness in his step, he made his way over to his side of the bed and climbed in beside her. Almost instantly she was wrapped up in his strong arms so she was facing him, she could have a hundred guards protecting her but she felt most safe when Aedan held her in his arms. 

“So, you said you had some name ideas?” He asked, excitement written all over his face. 

“I do yes, but I think I shall tell you in the morning,” she said, shutting her eyes while resisting the urge to smile. 

“But… you said…” he began, the sound of disappointment in his voice made her feel guilty. 

“Relax husband,” she said as she tenderly stroked his cheek, he had a small amount of stubble growing. She wondered what Aedan would look like with a beard, she would ask him in the morning about it, though she would make him keep it short and tidy. He was a prince after all.

“So I was thinking, if I was to give birth to a boy we could name him Bryce and if we have a girl, we should name her Eleanor,” she told him, she had decided on those names months ago but she was waiting for the right moment to tell Aedan. 

“I…” he began. “Thank you,” he said and rested his forehead on hers. “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman.” 

“I think you saved the world from a blight, slayed an arch demon, saved me from Howe’s imprisonment, I can go on listing what you’ve done,” she said, making him smile, no doubt proud of himself. “And you’re quite handsome too, that helped me agree to your proppersition when you suggested we marry.”

“Oh, you think I’m handsome do you?” He asked, that charming smile of his lining his face. Anora rolled her eyes at him. He raised his hand to cup her cheek, she couldn’t help but lean into his touch and close her eyes. “I love you Anora.”

Her eyes shot wide open. Did she hear him correctly? Was she already dreaming? 

“I…” she began but couldn’t find the words.

“Despite all that’s happened, all that we’ve lost. A selfish part of me is glad things happened the way they did. Every time I wake up to see you sleeping peacefully next to me, I thank the Maker that this is how my life turned out, I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” he said and placed his hand on her pregnant belly.

Anora slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, it was only brief but it’s meaning carried more weight. 

“I love you too Aedan,” she said and smiled. It didn’t take long for the royal couple to fall into a deep slumber, wrapped loving in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you feel like it let me know what you thought, always love getting feed back :) <3


End file.
